Talk:Dungaree/@comment-24281553-20140517214657/@comment-24288183-20140526204626
Urgh that game. A couple of things worth establishing: Minor Niggles: You won with a single card left in the deck and due to a lucky stand trigger... You were using BT16 stands (and a single BT16 Draw), the whole point of this was to show how the current build works. That said... since you didn't use the effect I supose you could've used any stand trigger. From a rules point of the veiw it's my opinion you bent them during that game. All cards are bound face up unless specified. Realistically you should show what you've bound to the opponent, so that they can get a better feel for the number of triggers left. Not really a fan of the build. You never used your 10k intercepts, 3 phoenix seems overkill and you didn't have a DanDan. As such you had no real 'ramp' into the higher numbers for 'Unlimited' and I'd dread to see what would happen if you had to put a normal Dungaree on RG. The ouie retire+move to soul into phoenix play felt like a gimicky of justifying using 3 phoenix to me. Sure stuff like that can happen but it won't always. Triggers, 4 crit / 7 draw / 4 stand ? As I couldn't see you last card (/trigger) I can't tell if you don't like heals or just like playing with one, 'for YOLO's sake'. What this does mean is that you were only running 3 base Dungaree and 4 of the crossride. Yeah... I can see why you run the G3 searcher. Major Problems: You definantly cheated on 'Unlimited''s Limit Break. The replay shows you binding 2 cards and even applying the power to reflect this. You bind one card per use of the LB! The fact you say "3 cards left in deck" at the end also confuses me as there's one, unless thoses 2 cards weren't bound... but then why did you add the power? Further more this play actually mattered as it forced a second 10k sheild rather than a 5k for your opponent to 2 pass you. As you latter won due to your opponent lacking said 5k shield this certainly doesn't paint you in the best light. Your opponent clearly wasn't the most confident in using LJ. For G3s 2 BR, 2 CBD, a Nebula and a Binary Star were shown. Although Nebula was often used in Japan whilst CBD was restricted, on CFA it's not. This was either a netdecked build or was a test to find a secondary VG your opponent liked (or just a weird non-fully CBD based deck). In addition to this failing to use CBD's LB in conjunction with Palladium to draw 2 cards whilst keeping your front row locked was a critical error on thier part; the resultant 2 PGs added to hand at the end would've allowed the 2 G3s left in hand on the final turn to actually be used to stop you one remaining attack they needed 5k shield more to stop. Finally i'd like to point out your opponent's last turn. Deciding to drop a single card from hand (a Niobium) in order to have 3 attacks seemed a good idea in principle but when both RGs would require a trigger to even hit? If anything dropping a draw trigger to give an extra attack would've been better... That said as the Niobium was able to intercept I supose there wasn't a loss in sheild that would've been caused by playing the draw trigger. So "Dungaree Ownage"? Yeah sure... if this in anyway offends you. I merely wanted to point out that that was far from a prime example.